A hard disk is one of main storage mediums of a computer. Hard disks comprise a SSD (Solid-State Drive), the SSD is a hard disk made of solid state electronic storage chip arrays and has a very simple inner structure, a main body of the SSD is a piece of circuit board, and the most essential accessories of this circuit board are control chips, storage chips and some other auxiliary circuits.
A circuit module of an existing SSD is a finished SSD, of which control chips, storage circuits, and other circuit components are directly welded on a circuit board, and an outer shell of the SSD is then assembled to fabricate the SSD. With respect to an encapsulation using the aforesaid method, although the circuit board is placed in the outer shell of the SSD, there exists extra space in the outer shell of the SSD; therefore, circuit components may be directly exposed in the air, such that the circuit components are prone to be dampened and contaminated by dust, and performances of the circuit components may be further affected, thereby resulting in an unstable functionality of the SSD.